Stormborn
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: A young guy gets send to Chamberlain to clean up a big mess made by a lot of people. This isn't his first job, this isn't the first time, he'd done this before, he'd do this again. Still, when he finds out about Carrie, he rather takes her with him before she leaves this world in sadness and misery. "You are like me." "No, compared to you, I'm a fake. You are the real thing."
1. By my blood

Hey guys. For the guys who are reading my stories for a while, I'm sorry it's been a while but my holidays have been a little busy so writing was a thing that was very hard to do.

This idea has been stuck in my heads ever since end July and refused to leave. I'm sorry if this is a bit rough on the draft but hey, I can't help it.

For the ones who are new, let me just say that it's not my first time writing a story and Carrie is something that speaks to me. As a former bully victim, I can sympathize with those stories and so, this is my shot.

Set in the 2013 film, this is just when the Black Prom begins. Let's see how I do it.

Oh, for the ones who want to know where I got the title. Not from Game of Thrones if you wonder but from Bloodbound. A cliché filled metal but hey, I like their sound. But you can argue they got it from GOT so you end up on the same thing.

* * *

The night was cool and for most senior students, today was really special. After all, it was prom night. Just a few more weeks and they would be graduated. But right now, that didn't really matter. The whole student body and teachers looked shocked to Carrie White.

Carriete or Carrie as she preferred was a girl whose life hasn't been easy. Besides the relentless bully attacks by Chris and her posse, her fanatic mother closed her even more off. Creepy Carrie. Crazy Carrie.

No one in the school lifted a finger to help the young girl. And right now, the cruelest thing happened. Standing on the stage, elected Prom Queen of this year, she received an awful gift from her bully. Pig blood. All over her and Tommy, her date.

Tommy was Sue Snell's, one of Chris friends who recently began to have problems with what her friends were doing to Carrie. So she persuaded her boyfriend to go with Carrie to the prom. It had been a nice evening. Expect for this disaster.

Outside the school, a young guy parked his way of transport. A black Yamaha which was a gift from his dad. The young man preferred this above a car due to the maneuverability. He didn't go to this school, hell, he'd never been to Chamberlain. This town got under his skin as soon he arrived here. Shit.

What a damn mess. And he was the only one who had to clean this up. Due to the POI was a high school girl which was under an inhumanly amount of stress, she'd snap rather sooner than later and he had to be there to either take her with him or kill her.

After reading her story, there was no way he'd kill her or leave her to die. A power surge came from the school. Great, this party already started. Checking his handgun, he hoped he didn't have to use it. A CZ 75, a souvenir from his last visit in Czech Republic. He had taken quite a liking to it. It was at least better than the Beretta he found it a nice weapon to use.

At least, in the cases he had to use it. For him, violence was a last resort. One he did like to use but one he would use only in the last case of it. Not sooner or later.

He looked up and saw a young girl running in the school. Most likely after the same person he was. But no way, he would be first.

He ran into the school, using her ears to pinpoint. The silence didn't give much away but he knew where he had to run to find his place. Besides, he could navigate his way around the globe so this little school was easy shit.

Like the girl, who now finally noticed him. She turned to him and wanted to say something but they both turned to the door where the silence was deafening.

And what he saw wasn't really pretty. A girl who had been quite attractive in her own right (at least that's what he would think of her) stood on stage. She was pretty if you could ignore the blood that had gotten over her.

"Oh, shit." The boy muttered. She had snapped and the small trinkets of blood had begun to rise. He had a slight idea that was happening right now. A shockwave got over the entire school, ripping them away.

The man braced himself from the impact. Like headquarters told him. Unlike him who was just lucky to get his powers, Carrie came from a line of a telekinetic family. And she was pretty strong although she wasn't that familiar to her powers.

At least, Stormborn hoped that was the case. The stupid nickname came from his own powers but the guy who had come up with his nickname watched too much Game Of Thrones. Of course, that shock wave caused a major panic. Closing the door with her powers, Stormborn and Sue were locked out.

The glass was broken by a young girl who wanted to run away. Used to the horrors in his job, Stormborn didn't even flinch. He saw how the girl closed the other doors. Standing back, he put his right foot behind his left. Taking a deep breath, he kicked the door open and caused two major things.

One. The students tramping for that door were blown away. Two. Carrie's attention had gotten on him. Suddenly, the whole aula fell silent as the young guy walked in. The screams and shouts were gone as the young man walked in, everyone giving him enough space so he could pass. Carrie looked at him, her eyes filled with hate and insane anger.

Stormborn pulled his hoodie down, revealing a handsome face with a scar on his right cheek. His hair was brown and half long, barely reaching his shoulders. He crossed his arms but looked at her with sympathy. He was no genius but he had gotten a pretty decent idea of the amount of crap she put up with just by reading her file.

His eyes showed most. Grey eyes looked at her with worry and hoping she'd calm down. But Carrie would have none of it. Looking to the bleachers, she launched one at him with a speed that should kill him at impact.

Not even turning his eyes away, Stormborn caught the projectile with one hand, stopping it. Okay, seems like violence was needed. Or she just needed to cool off. Well fine by him.

Throwing the bleacher away, he spat on the ground looking at her with a grin that fell in category demented. She smiled at him cruelly. He'll be the first to pay. Throwing a table at him, the young man stopped it in mid-flight and hurled it away, causing it to land at a few students. He had to reduce casualties but at this point, he'd stopped seeing them as human lives but as collateral damage.

Half of the students stayed behind to watch the fight. Was this Carrie? Carrie the Freak. Carrie who had gotten an unhealthy amount of pig blood over her.

The saner ones left now they had the chance. And they pulled most of the idiots with them. Stormborn on the other hand decided to bump it up a notch. Using an open hand, he lifted her up. She had a decent control over her powers but using them against someone who had the same wasn't that easy. Besides, he had his training and was a bit better than her at it.

She glared at him and broke her hand free of his power. She then forced him back but the young man had to be outdone. Walking a little back, he broke her line of power. The problem with telekinesis is that you have to focus on the target to make it move. If it moved out of your line of thoughts, getting him would be a lot more difficult.

Stormborn hoped she'd calm down but well, you could call him retarded at some point. She was now really pissed. Taking down the electric cables of the setting, she put the whole stage on fire. Stupid but well, you couldn't really see this coming.

When two attacked the man, he stood back and took them in his two hands. Leaning his head back, he sighed and ripped them apart, causing Carrie to fall down. Dropping the two cables on the ground, he walked to her.

Using his hands, he lifted himself on the stage and walked to her fallen body. She looked up at him in fear. Knowing nothing else than abuse from her peers or his mother, she was expecting nothing different right now.

But the young man did nothing like that. Getting on one knee, he offered her his hand. She looked at him in shock but his face didn't change. His mouth was set on neutral but his eyes only felt a little hint of pity and understanding her anger. Taking of his own jacket, he offered it to her.

Accepting it, she took it and draped it over her shoulders. Stormborn again offered his hand. She took it and with unsurprising force, he pulled her on his feet. Putting his hands in his pocket, he walked down the stairs. The students that were left looked at him in awe but when looking in his eyes, only disgust, loath and hate could be read.

Cracking his knuckles, he leant his head back and caused a second shockwave got over the students. This time, more force and just more energy which had the convenient effect of knocking everyone out in the building except for Carrie and Stormborn.

"Well, that takes care of it. Cooled your head a bit so you can talk again?" He asked calmly looking at her.

She still had no idea who he was but he had stopped her attack. "Who… Who are you?" Her timid nature gotten in her body again, she had no idea who he was.

Sighing, the man crossed his arms. With her jacket, she looked cute. "You can call me Stormborn or Storm for making matters easier. You're Carrie, right?" She nodded.

"How did you?"

"Know your name?" He waved his hand. "Don't worry about that. Or your classmates." He spat that word with disgust in his mouth. "They're knocked out so that can give us the chance to keep up. At this point, you are a little tight on options. You either come with me or." He didn't continue but his right hand had taken out his CZ 75.

She understood.

"Where are you taking me?" The man sighed.

"Well, I'm not really inclined or allowed for that matter to tell you but I think that anything would be better than staying here?"

She nodded and followed Stormborn when he offered her a hand. "Oh, one last thing." Walking back to the stage, he looked at Tommy.

Checking the pulse, the young man had a shock. But Storm wouldn't let him die. Using his fingers, he tapped in the body and the guy stirred.

Stormborn then walked next to Carrie, a little bit surprised. But she followed him.

She tapped on his shoulder.

"There is something I want to ask. If I leave, will I ever come back? Or return." Stormborn shook his head. "No."

The girl understood and nodded. "There is one thing I want to do before I leave." The young man raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Okay, for now, that'd be it. I will apologize for this amount of crap. I knew I got rusty but not that I would have gotten this rusty. I need to get it in a bit and ah, well, we'll see where we end up this weekend. I don't know if I'll continue this story. A part of me says no while the reality will now

I'm done with the Division and I got nothing else left now. Saturday will be fun to write. I just hope I can get a Tommy Gun.

Saluut.


	2. Fight back

I was planning a different story this evening to write out but because my mind had already thought about lines and ideas, I decided to leave my OT3 for what it was and decided to get some more action on myself. I will apologize for the crappy writing but if you read this story, well, let me just say that this caught your attention and I hope I don't let down.

* * *

Carrie and Storm, the boy who had stopped her fight, both walked out. The girl told him what she wanted to do. Storm had made it abundantly clear that she would never come back to Chamberlain. But before she would go out forever, she wanted one last thing. Revenge.

Storm had tempered her attempt on the fools in her school but they wouldn't stop there. Carrie was out for Chris blood. She wanted that insufferable, spoiled, whiney girl on her feet, bleeding to death. And Storm didn't seem too bothered about that. She followed the young man, not stopping. Most of the students who kept around the school backed off.

Not only did they saw what Carrie did but the fact that whoever that guy was, he was the reason most of them still breathed. Storm's way was blocked by a bunch of guys.

"Where do you think you are going?" The obvious leader asked. Storm just looked up and pulled the guy at the neck, crushing the trachea. He wasn't in the mood for games.

"We're leaving." He said. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't an US citizen. He carried an accent but that was something most couldn't trace back from somewhere. After tossing the guy asides, his lackeys didn't want to mess with him. He looked back to Carrie who followed the man. On the outside, the man walked to his Yamaha. He climbed on the motorcycle and the roar got over the school.

While students were getting out the building, they didn't pay attention to Carrie. Storm looked up and down to his passenger. She was still covered in blood and her prom dress was ruined. Fuck.

How cruel can humans be to each other? He offered her a hand.

"Hop on. I'll promise that we get that bitch and make her pay for all the shit she pulled on you." Flinching from his rough words, she joined the motorcycle.

With skill that only experience could have, he drove the motorcycle away. While still keeping the two tires on the ground, Storm passed his way to the 1969 Chevy Chevelle.

Carrie had told him that she wanted to get Chris and her boyfriend Billy Nolan back. Storm knew better than cross an angry woman who was out on revenge. He had no problem going after them. Taking a road back, his mind pictured the ways to get back after them. He heard the sirens calling.

Storm hoped there was enough chaos around to keep them distracted before he and Carrie caught up with their respective targets.

Seeing that he caught up with them, he joined the muscle car. The young man saw a guy with a shaved head and in a leather jacket driving the car.

The young man got a smirk on his face and lifted his own hand. Not as a mean to stop the car but to wave. The driver looked to him and saw Carrie sitting his back.

Speeding the car, he parked his motorcycle and stopped his vehicle. Taking a cigarette, he rolled the tobacco, he rolled himself one before he used one hand to stop the car.

No power in the world could make the car move as Storm looked to the driver. Determined to stop the man, he took his CZ 75. Aiming at Billy, Storm didn't hesitate and pulled the trigger. It was a good thing that the sound of the gun was masked by the car's engine. Chris was knocked out from the blow so she didn't see Storm pulling the stunt.

He put the gun down and nodded to Carrie. "For good measure, now finish it. This is something you will have to do."

The little blond walked to Chris who wept about her boyfriend. "Billy." She shook him again. "Billy." She turned to Carrie. Storm didn't know who was looking the most hateful to each other. Chris took control over the car. Decelerating, Chris turned the car to Carrie.

Storm knew very well that he couldn't afford Carrie would die but his inner gut told him that she wouldn't lose her life here. One of the two would die here, the question was who?

Pushing in the gas, Chris screams showed that her sanity has been going out. Carrie noticed and took control over the car. Storm just looked, he was an observer of this match. Taking a breath, the smoke came out. He really had to cut out this habit. It was expensive and unhealthy. Then again, it wouldn't be cancer that would kill him.

The tires were lifted off the ground and Chris began to realize that. Carrie used her two hands to lift the car off the ground. Quite an impressive feat, Storm acknowledged. It wasn't easy for him to lift heavy objects, especially a car and to think she'd pull it off.

That must be what they meant with difference between a guy like him and a girl like Carrie. The blonde let the car go and Chris face collided with the front window, her face sticking out of the car.

What was left of her pretty face, well, Storm guessed no sane guy would pick her right now. The car crashed in a gasoline station and Strom knew what Carrie's plan was now. Why she wanted him to stop them here.

A plan thought out in the run. That girl really could prove an asset. If she wanted to follow him. Carrie walked to the car, looking at Chris disheveled face.

One time, she might have pitied the girl. One time, she might have felt sorry for her. But that girl died.

The two looked at each other, like some kind of end game. Storm had taken the Yamaha and parked it out of the way. And that was the most sane thing to do. An electrical pole came down, landing in the gas station and the whole place went up in flames. Cruel thing for Carrie but Storm knew that sometimes those things were the best to do.

The explosion engulfed the entire car and she walked to Storm.

"Why aren't you afraid?" She asked him. Storm grinned on her question. "Believe it or not, Carrie White but you ain't the scariest thing that I ever saw. Doesn't even make it in the top ten. Okay, you look a bit scary with your dress in blood but compared to the other things that I saw, you don't come close. Now, it's your turn to fill up your end of the bargain. And the first thing you are going to do is change."

Storm lifted the seat of his vehicle, revealing a similar sweater and jeans that he used as clothes. Throwing them at Carrie, she took them, a blush coming over her, her shy nature growing back.

"Sorry but I don't have girls clothes and we are going to spend an awful lot of time travelling so I don't think that your ruined dress is going to be a fashion statement any time soon so I would advise you to change in my spare ones."

Carrie looked at him and a blush got over. Storm for politeness sake turned around. "There is no one here so I suggest you make it quick." The girl nodded and suddenly, she felt how cold it all was. Throwing her dress and shoes away, she looked at them. They were so pretty, so beautiful. All ruined.

Her only chance of a normal life in this damned city. She realized how cold it had become so the feeling of the shirt and sweater felt like a warm shower. Looking at the boxer, she hesitated. She had never seen clothes like this one but she didn't know.

"You better do that. Believe me, going commando in my jeans isn't a pleasant way of travelling." Not knowing what that quote, she figured it out and took the clothes. When she was done, Storm had two major ideas.

One. She'd never win a fashion statement but given that he flipped fashion off years ago in terms of preferring functionality and easy sitting clothes as his ideas, she couldn't win that.

Two. She was by far the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

* * *

Man, I'm slowly getting back at this kind of thing but I swear that I'm buying a laptop, rather sooner than later.

Thank you very much for reading, I'll be working on this story again.

Saluut.


	3. Escape

Well, I don't know how to call this but I can say that the few that like this story might be lucky. Because of my school, I ended up with a few hours free. I was first planning to this for gaming because the global event on the Division restarted but because I can't game without connection, I decided to write about Carrie.

Luckily, I got some music on my computer, I should think to load everything on my laptop but for now, I'll be able to save myself from boredom.

The other reason is because I can write about my other, more long running stories but I don't wanna. And I should write about this because otherwise, I'd never work things out.

And I could write about stuff that has been going on with my life but given that this is my newer story and this isn't a section I'm used to work in, I'm gonna leave that open

* * *

Storm looked over to Carrie who sat on the seat of his motorcycle. The young girl had his arms wrapped around as he turned in her street. "Is this the place?" He asked gently with his soft accent shining through. "Yes. Thank you."

The young man blushed as he saw the girl. She was wearing his sweater and his jeans. Storm had to give it, he was used to girls and his Internet browser was one that besides music and games, he had some girls also on this. Not necessarily porn actress but he had been looking on pics of certain cosplayers. One had put the name of gravure model. Man, she was damn hot but he hated the fact that she was dating another girl.

Didn't stop him from posting that she was the best thing to see after a mission.

"Remember, grab your stuff and I'll see you here. I have helped you out with your ordeal, now, it's your turn to uphold our bargain." Carrie nodded. She wanted to refuse and to call him out but she knew that Storm wouldn't leave room to argue.

The blond girl hopped off from his Yamaha and the brunet stayed behind. Taking the time to roll a cig, he had just lit it when he heard Carrie calling. "STORM!" She shouted in a deathly fear. The guy cursed but he raced after, his trusty CZ-75 ready to pull. Great, he had one damn mission when he decided not to take a silencer with him.

When he walked in, he saw Carrie coming down the stairs with an older woman after her, with a knife drawn. Margaret White. If his memory recalled correctly, Carrie was born after Ralph raped the woman in a drunken stupor. Those idiots about their damned Christianity. Okay, he was also a believer but he wasn't a purist. Storm kept a healthy dose of skepticism in the back of his head.

God never saved too many lives so he knew that he'd rather die than pray. Besides, the trip he made, now five years ago, recalled some memories.

He had seen that open air museum at the end of a railway station. If someone survived that and he would write that if a God existed, he'd have to beg for that person forgiveness. Well, Storm couldn't help but agree.

The young man raised an arm and stopped the woman. It caused the woman to look at him with a glare that spoke in insanity. And not the insanity that Storm liked. No, he has seen insanity and had learned that there were quite some forms.

You had insanity in the form of just people who were just insane in the first term. Who were good for nothing, only to consume and destroy others and themselves.

You had insanity in the form of coldness and Storm would say that Margaret had the first form but she carried no doubt the second form with her. That insanity was found back to psychopaths. Those who were doing stuff that a normal human would find horrible but themselves wouldn't say they did one thing wrong. Who were smart enough to avoid the law and others but were sick to use others for their own pleasure.

You also had guys who were insane but were that in a good way. Those were the guys who were doing stupid and very dangerous stuff. Who risked their lives just for the fun of it. Who took a bet that could pan out very wrong but still did it. Those who just enjoyed the danger around them and who loved the thrill of a gunfight.

Storm knew he fit that category and he couldn't count the guys who fitted that category. Those were the types of insanity you liked to have around.

But that was besides the point. He looked to Margaret and saw how afraid and trembling Carrie was. Did this woman intended to kill her own child? Well, he should have known because he had read her file. And they dared say that the USA were the best country in the world.

God, what he would give to go back to his home.

"Let me go, Spawn of Satan. Or be punished by God and suffer for all eternity." Storm wasn't really impressed by her threat. Oh sure, she was a bit frightening for your typical citizen but Storm had left that type of person years ago.

"You think that such a threat would do anything to me." He said while using his grip to go stronger on the woman. Carrie had the idea that the man was strangling her mother. It looked like that as Margaret had trouble speaking.

"Who are you?" She whispered while Storm sighed at her question. "I am your worst nightmare." Shit, that was cliché. His grip became stronger on the woman but one glance to Carrie told him different things.

Storm wouldn't let go. "Carrie, I have told you what I wanted after my help. What did I tell you?" Carrie looked ashamed to herself. She had said she wanted revenge and she had enlisted Storm's help for that. She had made a deal with a Devil. "I said that I would go with you." He looked to the girl.

"And do you intend to let our deal go forfeit? Because let me tell you this. You believe that you have a chance on a normal life?" The petite blond looked to him and she was puzzled. "Carrie, you caused a major disaster. One this city will never be able to recover from. I know things about you, Carrietta White." She flinched on her real name and Storm made note to use her nickname.

"Sorry. But you have killed in one night more people than I ever did. Your life was already FUBAR and this night just made that worse."

The puzzled look made Storm want to kiss her. "FUBAR?" Of course, he should know. No tv, no computer. Her means to the twenty-first century were nonexistent. "Fucked up beyond any repair. So you can kiss your life here goodbye. The way I see it is simple. Die here or come with me. And for my own conscience, I'd like it if you chose the latter. But if you choose to die here, I will not stand in your way." Carrie thought about it and the ideas came crushing on her.

It didn't matter if she told everyone what happened. How the Ultras ruined her life at school, how her mother abused her in the closest, how the stress became too much. She wanted to die. She had no life here so to speak off.

If she never lived, would that make things better? That thought crossed her mind and crushed her thinking. Storm looked at her and he felt his heartstrings being pulled out.

Shit, when the hell did he became so unprofessional? He looked to Margaret and gave her a squeeze to incapacitate her. The woman fell down, trying to catch her breath but not in a position to move. Storm kneeled to the sobbing piece of life that was Carrie.

Cupping her chin, she struggled against his attempt but he decided to push. She flung an arm at him but he caught it and pulled it asides, his strength well contained. "I want to die."

"You've barely lived." His answer came. "If you die here, you have barely know what life is. You would have resigned yourself to your death despite not knowing what life really is. That is not worth it. You can't have a normal life here but please, come with me." His tone had a begging edge and Carrie pondered about it.

"You will not take my daughter, Hell's Spawn." Shit, Margaret was back on her feet. Storm felt an arm on his body, stronger than he anticipated on his body and she pulled him to the side. He wanted to stand up but her attempts were stronger than him and his body wasn't on his two feet before Margaret landed on his body.

"Die!" The crazy woman said. Storm knew the risks of his work and had resigned himself to his death before he felt a pull. The insane woman was pulled from his body and he looked to Carrie. At this point, he noticed a bag she had packed. She had chosen to come with him. But Storm wasn't just going to leave.

"Carrie, what are you doing?" Her mother called as she landed on the wall. Right next to her closet. "Momma, ever since my birth, you told me about Jesus and God. You aren't better than the ones at school. If you are a woman of God than I'd gladly follow the path to damnation." Her mouth fell open.

"I should have known. You were a child of that bastard. I should have killed when you were born." Her mother spoke to the girl and Storm stood up. "A good thing for you that you didn't. Ralph might have been a bastard but in the end, his line was relatively untouched." Storm said.

"You know my father?" Storm shook his head. "No but my dad did. Wasn't too happy on what happened. Carrie, if you want to come with me, we can't leave loose threads. This has to be closed. My question is this. You want me to do it or do you want to close it yourself?"

Storm would say he was surprised with the touch of his arm. "Storm. I am going to sound stupid but I have something to say." He waited and let her speak. "You are just like me." Storm's smile was one of mechalony and it hurt Carrie.

"No, I'm not like you. I'm a fake. You're the real thing." He said and looked to Carrie. "You were born with your powers. I on the other hand." He looked to Margaret. "Still, you want to come with me?" She nodded and his arm went with her to face Margaret.

"I want you to help me." Using their powers on the same time, not a bad idea. Carrie had a bad grip on her power and she was struggling against Storm's own experience. Storm on the other hand noticed that she had more power in her compared to his own.

'You're telling me that I have to be careful? What do you expect her to do?'

'Storm, she's a Natural one. Unlike you, she is born with these powers and they have roots lying that go back a long time.'

The man understood. Carrie lacked experience and that was the only thing he had to bring her down. Well trained, she could give a lot of people a run for their money. Storm looked to her and together, they crushed the throat. Carrie expected to feel sad and disgusted but she understood.

"Thank you." He nodded. "Carrie, I know this is a stupid thing to say but I eh." She looked to him. "I know that you don't know me and I know that you have suffered a lot but I eh."

"What?" She asked softly. "I really want to kiss you." She blushed a storm (pun not intended). A kiss. Those things that lead to intercourse and sin. But in the end, she also wanted to have arms around her. The man knew that she was hurt and that she needed a lot to heal but this was one hell of a night.

Carrie was broken and this kiss would do a lot for her but also for him. She was cute and while he was used to women, he had never shared a bed with one and like it or not, there was a link with her. That link was there the second he walked in the ballroom.

"Why?" She asked. "A lot of reasons."

She decided to leave reason for what it was worth and nodded. Storm placed his hands on her shoulder and leant closer to her. Eventually, his lips touched her and his arms were around her frame. Her own arms leant into his neck and she pulled him closer to him.

He let her go. "That felt nice." She said with a blush. "But why did you want that?" Storm sighed. "I can tell a lot but I think we." He looked to his side. "Have to go." He saw Tommy and Sue entering the house.

"Carrie? What is?" Tommy began, glaring at Storm. "Carrie I am so sorry, I didn't know." Carrie flared up but Storm stepped in her way.

"Well, I don't give a rats ass but me and Carrie are leaving. You better leave this place cause this house needs to go." Storm stepped between them and offered Carrie a hand. She followed him and took his hand. The two teenagers followed him.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm something you better not know. Look, you two. Do me one favor. If one asks if you saw us, tell us you didn't." Storm removed his jacket to show his gun. "If you don't, you're going to make things difficult. I'm one to keep grudges. And believe me, my friends will pack more than a handgun." The man got on his mother cycle and he raised his hand to the house.

The small thing shook like the Devil was calling for it. Carrie joined and together they brought it down.

"Look you two. You escaped this hell. Believe me when I tell you I've seen people who had less luck. You can make something good of this. Don't let that slip away. You aren't a part of this world so don't get in this."

His vehicle made a noise and Storm wanted to leave this place. "Carrie, I."

"It's a girl." Carrie shut Sue up causing the girl to look to her side. "You don't know." Storm pressed on the gas and raced away.

"What was that?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know." Storm raced away with Carrie on his back. "She's pregnant?" He shouted to his passenger.

"Indeed."

Well, at least something good would come. Storm wondered about something. He has changed some things but he knew one thing. He wasn't able to stop this all. He just wondered how much damage he has avoided.

The situation was maybe FUBAR but at least, things would change. He glanced at Carrie. He knew that he didn't change that much.

In the end, kids were dead, things were fucked and the city would have a scar it would never heal from. But for Storm, that didn't really matter.

He had what he came for. He knew that was he did was highly unprofessional. But that would just show one thing. He was as broken as Carrie was. And that might be just what they both needed.

* * *

Okay, this turned out better than I hoped. Been a while since I did this sort of thing. Writing a small chapter just cause I have time to kill but fuck, this turned out to be a decent shot. At least, in my opinion.

I have done better, yes but I have done worse. Anyway, I enjoyed this chapter to write. Got my class but I feel calm. Should do this more often.

Saluut.


	4. Will she come with me

So last few days, that goes from Friday to Sunday evening, I have been playing the Division due the Global Event. And that's putting it mildly. I have been playing that game since I got home and I have sixteen hours. I think that cutting back right now is maybe for the best. Otherwise, things might just go too crazy. And because it's Sunday evening and I'm too tired or just too fed up to enjoy the decent gameplay, I think I'm spending the evening on this computer unless my senses are tingling too much.

And cause I'm nearly stuck on 900,000 words, I have been working on chapters but none of them are close to ready. Might it be because I got beta's I'm waiting for, inspiration lost or just not wanting to do stuff, I'm very sorry but this fic will get some update.

So next time, Carrie left with Storm and this thing, well, I have been thinking it out for a while. Even so, I'm surprised that you guys like this. That much I'm gonna say.

* * *

Carrie held onto Storm. The morning had set through after the two leveled the place and Storm left the threat to Tommy and Sue to leave them be. He had been driving the motorcycle with his focus on the road.

Both didn't know how or why they had escaped the place that easily but they were not complaining about that matter. Carrie had beginning to feel really tired ever since the evening passed. She had been used to rocky nights as she had spend more then one night in the Pray Closet. What a fucked up thing that was.

Storm on the other hand was not thinking but he was glad that the city wasn't that big so he could leave easily. He wasn't as tired as Carrie was. After all, in his life, he got used to this. But still. This had been really fucked up.

He had read the files and he had read what this place was like. Rotten to the core. He didn't like those towns. In cities, it was often that ugliness was worn like a coat. Not put away under the secrets of others. That much he knew when he was looking around on the town. After he was driving on the hills, he looked on the city. It had been early. He guessed 9pm. Normally this was the time a town would wake up. Not in this case.

This town had been awake for the entire night and he would be damned if one soul would catch a decent night of sleep. The reason why a scar was painted on this place was sitting behind him. Like him, she looked down on the place.

"Why did you stop?" She asked him, soft. It was weird. She had met this man just last night but he was kinder towards her than she had met his entire life. He was not soft like the others who had tried to win her sympathy for them to later crush it.

His actions proved that he was pressing on her but he would not let others lay a finger on her. And like her, he had those powers. Although, he said his were fake.

"Just. Need to get my head clear before we continue this trip. We got a lot of ground to cover before we end up at our destination. Ever been on a trip?" He asked when he looked back at her. She shook her head.

"No, not really. I mean. At school, we weren't allowed and momma said that travelling was a waste of money." Storm sighed. He should have known that answer. Fundamentalist. No matter what kind of God they prayed to, they were a major pain.

"I know it's not much but I'm sorry." He said while holding his breath. Of course, he couldn't do anything but he didn't like that people were harming others. Also, that kiss. He just did it to get his own head back on the clear.

For some reason, Carrie reminded him of himself. She was indeed like him.

She paused and he parked his motorcycle to the side so she could face him. "I'm sorry. Okay, I'm damn sorry. I'm sorry for all you had to go through. I am so sorry that we didn't find you earlier. I am so sorry for the time we have wasted."

Carrie felt his eyes tear up and the things she had been through was something Storm found that he was responsible. This was new, nearly unreal. For the first time in her life, she had met someone who was hurting for her. Who found things were wrong.

Unbeknownst on how to act, she shook her head and hoped to speak up. "No. Storm, you didn't do anything. If I can be fair, you have done more for me in the last night. But what did you mean with the time we have wasted?"

Storm looked the girl in the eyes. Blue met grey and hurt was shown in both of them. "Carrie. I'm not a normal human. Just like you. There are a lot of people like us out there. What I meant with I'm a fake and you are real is that the powers you have were born with you. That is not the case with me. I'm not going in detail how I got my powers. You on the other hand got them. Your father is the one you got them from. That's the thing your mother meant and what I meant with your line is relatively untouched." Storm paused and tensed up when he heard sirens coming from the city.

"We'll discuss this later. Hold on." He said and drove the motorcycle. The cops couldn't know that they were here but he was not going to risk anything.

Carrie held on and kept her mouth shut so Storm could drive. Driving fast and hard, he avoided a lot of traffic. Keeping speed limits in check, Carrie felt that she and Storm have been traveling for hours. Suddenly, she felt a rumble in her stomach. She felt Storm tensing up.

Like her, the boy grew hungrier. Luckily, there was a wayside restaurant nearby. Turning to his right, he stopped at a wayside restaurant. Carrie eyes had been open. Like she had never seen those.

"Something up?" He asked the girl. On that question, she shook her head. "Sorry. It's just. I have never been in things like these." Storm just wondered how quixotic this girl was. They lived in the twenty first century.

Storm admitted that while his mother was conservative, he had taken a few meals in that sort of restaurant. He somehow counted himself lucky as his mother wasn't that religious compared to Margaret. Thinking on his life, his mom died now four years ago.

He opened the door for Carrie so they could go in. They were now far enough to make sure that she wasn't noticed and even so, Storm had an idea things would go unhinged. By the time they found out that she had fled, it could be a few weeks. Time that he would spend very well.

There weren't that many people around the place. So far, one trucker sitting in the far end and he was the only one. Carrie signaled with her eyes she would eat whatever Storm would take up. Nodding, he walked up to the counter. Tapping on it, he saw an older man coming his way.

Storm looked up and ordered two cups of noodles, Storm hoped that no one would enter. Taking a look at the other person in the room, the trucker was busy eating his meal. Storm gave him a nod and the older man nodded back.

Each to their own, the boy guessed. He wasn't really liking this. Man, what he would give to be back home. He went back to Carrie.

"You ever had noodles?" She shook her head. It didn't even sound normal to her. "Well, you're in for a treat." He whispered to her. The two sat in silence. It was now the two could look around.

For a wayside restaurant, it was a proper thing and it was silent. Storm had passed there a few times so things could be quiet for now. He liked the taste of the food and service was relatively quick. After he heard their names, he walked up and took the two bowls and put one down in front of her.

Carrie looked down and saw a soup with long, thin strips in it. It smelled good however, the spices in it were pretty strong. Storm had passed her a fork and knife while taking his own cutlery. Carrie looked down in her bowl. It was weird like spaghetti but it was not the same.

She looked up to Storm who had taken his fork and knife and began to gulp down his meal like he was starving like her. She saw how he used his fork and knife not to cut but more to eat the stuff. She shook her head. It was not like things would change.

After saying a quick prayer, she followed his example. While she wanted more information from him as he knew quite a bit about her life, hunger was something she had to conquer first. Storm didn't really mind. He had his own belly to fill.

The two ate in the relative peace. Carrie admitted she had never shared a meal like this. Most of the time, she had eaten alone or with her mother. This was the first time someone had joined her table. She looked up to Storm who like her was eating. He didn't really pay attention.

She then looked down on her bowl and tapped his shoulder. Looking up at her, he smiled at her. "Eh, Storm. Sorry but I'm still hungry." Storm looked over at her bowl and saw it eaten clean. After that, he figured that she hadn't anything since yesterday. Of course, she would be starving.

"One more?" Carrie nodded, eagerly. "The same or do you want something else? There are different spices or meat you would like. I recommend curry chicken. It's a pretty spicy mix but I think it's good."

She didn't really know what it was but she had been trusting him so far so she nodded. Storm looked down in his bowl. "Give me two secs. I'm finishing this and we can get two more bowls." True to his word, Storm was quickly done and he took the two bowls and tapped the counter.

The old man came back and the boy ordered two more bowls. The trucker on the other hand walked up. Giving the old man and boy a nod, Storm gave him a nod back. Carrie looked at the older man who gave her a friendly smile. After placing his order, Storm came back.

"Do you think he recognized me?" She whispered, scared that they might be caught. Storm shrugged. "I don't know but even if he did, I don't think he would do anything. This place is something people like us pass by. Keep to yourself and don't ask for anything else. A rule you gotta learn. Besides, he got his own shady stuff so having cops on our back is going to bite him back. So don't worry." Carrie looked back at him.

"You know him?" Storm shook his head. "No but I have seen him a few times with my da. Saw him do a few things that weren't really following the law. You gotta get used to that. But for now, I'm going to continue." He took a breath and continued.

"Carrie. I said that we have been keeping an eye on you. Maybe it's time to learn a bit more. I said there are a lot of us out there. There is one big difference between us. You are a Natural one or what some might call pure one. That's cause your powers were born. I told you that but you need to keep that in mind."

Carrie nodded. Storm had now pulled down his hoodie. Brown, half long hair came out from it. The grey eyes showed Carrie he was as tired as she was.

"I am what you call a Trained one. I got my powers due to training. In this world, Natural ones are as rare as you can get over the years. You Carrie got your powers from your father. His lines goes back a long time in the States with power coming from a long lineage. With me, I got lines too but they are in my native homeland. Make a guess?"

"Eastern Europe?" The man nodded. "Yep, I'm from the land that does not beg for freedom. We fight for it." Carrie tilted her head. "Sorry, I'm Polish." Her eyes went open a bit.

"Wait, your English doesn't sound like a Polish native." Storm was happy that she was having some humor. "I am from Poland but I have been living around the globe. You learn it quick and in most of the Western world, English is a passport for most countries. You speak it, you pass. It saved my ass several times. I know I got an accent but besides that, there's not much you should be worried about. That asides. We have bigger worries. Right, your bloodline. It goes back for a while. Ralph was on our list but he bailed out. Things went south with him."

Carrie glared now at him but stopped when they got their noodles. "Here you go. Kid, if you want, I got a room open upstairs. So far, we're gonna keep things silent but before the crack of dawn, I want your ass and that of this girl out of here. Got that." Storm looked up and nodded to the old man. "Thanks. Send the tab to the normal address."

"I'm going to charge more for now, kid. I got no problem you guys pass by and I got a call from your old man but keep in mind that police might be looking for you guys. I don't want problems. So keep things quiet. And I don't want to complain about this kid but is sending you not just asking for problems?"

Storm sighed. "They're not going to like it but it was their decision. Thanks for sticking your neck out." He said gratefully to the older man. The man glared at him but relented. "I am not doing this for you kid. Your old man and I got way back. Your da saved my ass multiple times. But this is a one-time deal, kid. This is dangerous."

Storm sighed but he understood. Carrie had no real idea what just happened but let things pass by. After getting the noodles, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The man's eyes showed pity in her. "You got a rough thing girl. The kid is good enough for a piece of shit but if he's half the man his dad is, you're in good hands."

She looked back at Storm. "You know him?" Storm nodded. "We got friends and allies in every place of the globe. Just not legal ones. In any case, I was saying that your line goes back. Natural ones are stronger then Trained ones so they're seen as really valuable. A powerhouse. It's also something worth fighting for." Carrie noticed the hand on her shoulder.

"My old man was responsible for looking after your father. He was looked for but the guy did one hell of a job to disappear. I was a boy when the hunt began. And after we found him, years ago, it turned out that he refused to listen to us. Not that I wanna say a lot but you noticed that you're not accepted by others." Carrie looked down on the remark. What Storm said pretty much nailed her entire life.

Suddenly, she felt a soft, large hand touching her face. She tensed up but felt something in her body. Energy was sipping in her body as she felt Storm loading her up. It was something she felt like that.

"When we found about you, we were looking for her. Carrie, I can't make up for what you all have been through but it's never too late to change things. Besides, you promised me that you were coming with me when things go down."

Carrie looked at the man sitting in front of her. She couldn't change it but she knew that he wouldn't leave her. He'd look out for her.

"Storm. Promise me one thing." She carried a fire he saw at the prom. "You'll never leave me. You will help me and protect me. I do not. Ever again. Want to be hurt. I don't want to be bullied, hated, locked up, never…"

She was cut off by the kiss she felt. It wasn't like lust seeped in but more to comfort her. The old man looked at the two. 'That damn fool got a pot with gold that is her hair. He better takes care of her because if he doesn't, I'm gonna kick his ass to show how to treat a girl.'

* * *

With this, I think I'm going to game a little bit. It has been fun to spend my evening like this.

I had a bitchy little sister who began to zap and I can't stand it when I'm watching with half an eye. So I decided to move upstairs. Time for some gaming. I hope you guys liked it. As for my other work, working on it.

Saluut.


	5. Never too late

I shouldn't work up too much but it looks like I have been busy on the Division the last few days. It's also a reason why I have been busy working. And because my head is too tired to do any big works and because my head hadn't dictate me what I can do with my bigger works but helped me out here, I'm going on this fic. At least, until I can work it off or until I have to go to sleep. Got work tomorrow.

Not that much to say, things have been busy. Summer didn't start off that great. My planning is messed up but we'll see how things work out. I just hope that next year I can work the entire time.

* * *

Carrie ran tense in the shower, hoping to avoid the bullies. She wasn't eager of catching another humiliation. She turned under water and slowly washed. She never thought herself as pretty as those girls. Suddenly, she felt blood running down. The soap she picked up was dropped at her feet.

She aw blood running down. Her tears began to fill her eyes as they ran down on her skin. There were some girls in the doorway who were looking to this. She looked at them, helplessly. "Please. Help me." Cracking voice. "I'm dying."

"I don't think she knows that's she on her period." It caused the entire corridor to explode. Chris walked up o her, her eyes going over the blonde. She pulled out a tampon and threw it at Carrie. She flinched as the girls as Carrie got the chant of the girls. Sue was the only one not participating. "PLUG IT UP. PLUG IT UP! PLUG IT UP!"

Carrie fought back on the tears going down her face as she felt two arms around her body. She looked up to see her teacher, miss Desjardin standing next to her. "Easy there, sweetie. Can you stand up?"

She felt the teacher hugging her, comforting her from this ordeal. The lines between reality and truth began to fade. She felt like exploding in this matter.

"Carrie, Carrie. Please wake up." A voice said to her. The lines of the shower room began to fade as she felt Storm's hands trying to get her up. The room faded from her and she found herself awake in the small room that she and Storm shared. After their meal, the two had an attic room where they could spend the night.

Storm had taken the couch while she took the bed. Realizing how tired she really was after never having pulled up an all-nighter, Carrie fell asleep soundly. Not that soundly as she was now awake. She had spent less than twenty four hours with Storm and it was like she trusted the man with her life. The Polish guy had his arms around her.

Night terrors. A notch above your typical nightmare. Those things would never leave a person that easily. And he guessed that whatever the fuck Carrie went through she would never get rid of those. He glanced to the alarm clock.

It was 2:15, the dead of night. Both of them needed some shuteye before they could leave this place. But for now, Carrie was awake and it could take a while before she would go back to sleep. Not that Storm blamed her. If he guessed of the things she had been through, one thing must have stuck at her mind.

Her breaths were still erratic and while he admitted that he acted like a complete idiot, that kiss he gave her was something he needed badly. The things he had seen there were even worse for her but it had its effects on her. And those effects were still felt right now.

He focused on the energy he had and seeped it in her body. It was one of the earliest tricks to learn but he couldn't think of one guy who said that it wasn't one of the most useful one. Concentrating his energy into a warmth, he hugged Carrie who wasn't protesting that much into his body.

Her heart calmed down and she looked up to see him, his face apologizing for this but he wasn't letting her go. She felt the warmth in her body, her body calming down.

Alien as this feeling was, she was sure as hell that this was a good feeling. One she would have to grow used but didn't think that she would mind it.

"What…" Again, her voice felt like she was falling away. "What are you doing?" Storm looked at her as he continued. "I'm giving you bits and parts of my energy. Telekinesis got quite a few useful functions. One of them is that you can control energy and well, you're currently under the effects of it. I hope you don't mind of this way." Carrie nestled in him.

It was so alien of having a guy like Storm, pretty rugged and handsome, at least in her modest opinion, sitting here next to her. He wasn't like Tommy Ross who was a clean guy but more a rough guy who had a lot of things happened to him but she didn't deny that she enjoyed his embrace. Like she thought, she had spent twenty four hours with him and he had done for her more than most did in her entire life.

She relaxed as she kept her close. "Easy, easy. Get it out of your system. It's not easy but keep steady." He looked for her energy inside her body. He knew that she had it somewhere. The only way that he could find it and connect with her. He couldn't have a nuke on the back of his cycle. By looking into her, she reached out to him. She had worked around in his body and he called her.

Like a Devil he begged for her. There were no words, no promises. Just the question to hold close. His lightening energy that he carried came to her burning energy. Storm knew that in the natural world, he wouldn't be her weakness as wind was that.

She wasn't sure but she had burned bridges and she had nowhere else to go. But she had an idea that she would follow Storm into hell.

"Storm. Am I mistaken that you're reaching out for me?" Storm nodded as he smiled. Clever girl. "Yep. Sorry but you're having a hard time. So you're gonna need this to get through it. Before you wonder, those won't heal. I can't get your rid of those night terrors. Best case. They lessen. Worst case. You got them your whole life. But if you wanna keep close, the energy can keep it down." Carrie's mouth clamped.

"I know that I'm no shrimp but lemme tell you out of personal experience. Keeping it bottled up isn't healthy. We just gotta pull through it. You need some help, Carrie. Not that I can offer you much more but this is something you need." She could feel his body propped up to hers and healing her body.

She smelled. A sharp smoke was mixed with his own energy. She found the habit disgusting and his breath from that kiss back there tasted but she still found it pleasurable. She had been sinful. She had longed for this man.

Fuck it. Storm had offered her the choice and she'd follow him to hell if he went there. He was the one who saved her from the hell she had been living in. But still, she couldn't help herself but asking.

"Am I… am I going to hell when I die?" Storm looked at her and thought on how her mother fed her those thoughts. How can humans be so cruel? So blind. Why the goddamn fuck did no one ever lift a finger to help her?

"I think if you do, I'm going there as well. But a soul, so pure as yours, even with the stuff you had been through, won't deserve hell. And if you wonder, I think even with some stuff, you're set for purgatory. At least, I hope I go there. I know the things I have done. Carrie, I'm not a good guy. At least, if you look at it some way."

She smiled at him. In his eyes, he tried to hide but like her, he was as broken as her. He tried to fight and he showed his own cracks. In the stuff he helped her out, he showed to her he was as shaken as he.

"It's not too late, it's never too late." He said when he turned her around so they could look each other in the eye. She peered in him and he knew what she was doing.

"You really wanna go there, Carrie. Cause lemme tell you when you have seen that part of me, you don't want to know what I have been through." Her mouth firmed and her resolve made, she went deeper in his soul. She peered in and found the stuff.

A city was popped up. But the city she saw wasn't in the USA. It was tropical and hot. It was like some place in a far country. Things she had read about. In the streets, she saw filth that wasn't able to be forgiven. Things that shouldn't be done. Stuff that was just horrible to see. Things that she wished that weren't there.

She flashed back from it and found it a shock. "You've seen that part. Get a good head on your shoulders, Carrie. Because that place, most of my guys don't like. We don't even go there."

"What was that? That place, I mean. That place was filled with sin. Even for the small part that you allowed me to see." Storm had been at that place a few times. Every time he has been back. He knew that his cause was built out of killers. In this life, you became that. But that place, it was so fucking filthy that he cursed on the times when he went there.

"That place was Ronapur. A city located in Thailand. Let's just say that you have been scratching just the bit. If you go deeper, your soul would be tainted for the rest of its day. I have been there a few times. When I came back from the city of the walking dead, I wanted nothing more than a long shower to get that off me. That place is the hell on earth. Carrie, I'm not going to lie but you're going to a place where you'll visit a lot of places. But one thing is for damn sure. You ain't gonna anywhere near that place. If for some reason, I'm going to stop you."

Carrie gulped at that. "Storm, when you went to that place, why did you do that?" She couldn't shake the idea of a place that was so dreadful, so filthy. Sure, Storm was no knight in shining armor but he seemed to have some morals.

"We, meaning me and a few guys had some missions there. If you know how the city works around, you can get out alive. I was a bit younger and lemme tell you, that the shit I saw. I wasn't lying that you weren't the most horrible thing I saw. Not even close. But you can say that place really broke me. Carrie, I know it's impolite but how old are you?" Storm did so not wanna open this can of worms but he wasn't really sure why he wanted Carrie to know about that place.

"Seventeen, why do you ask?" Trying to find the right words, the man opened his mouth, closed it, sucked in a breath and began to speak.

"I'm turning eighteen in a couple of months. I have been around the globe. Ronapur was visited a couple of months ago. When I thought humanity couldn't get any lower, I went there. The things I have seen, Jesus. Rule and law are needed but good luck on that place. You don't even wanna know. And frankly, that city pretty much broke me. I counted my prayers that my old man pulled me out before I got too deep. Staying there was a death sentence."

Carrie sighed, now calmed down. The horrifying truth of her hell wasn't over yet. Storm had been sending the energy and the two had been trying to fight back the horrors. Still, Carrie felt better when she learned about him.

Not wanting to leave the bed and his body beginning to give out, Storm sent a silent look. Carrie gave him a nod and he laid down on the bed with him next to her. She didn't understand why but she was like him. A soul that was lost and now, found. They tried to find a place.

Storm had moved her arms around her lower back and she laid her hands on his neck. They wanted to kiss goodnight but tired as they were, their bodies just gave out. It had been rough.

* * *

Well, as rough as this chapter. Quite a mess I made of this. Sorry everyone that I took a time. It's just that I've started at a summer job. My second year there. I know the place and I know how things work there. It's just that my body isn't as used to it.

It's pretty hard work and eight hours in the heat, thirty degrees Celsius aren't fun but money pays. It's just that my body is giving out and wouldn't you know it? The Division decided to do a double cashes weekend. Great.

But I'm off for now. This thing will receive irregular updates. Also, for the last reviewer, when I have a working body, I'll drop by again.

Saluut.


	6. Storm

I know this is a bit weird so I should explain. One year ago, a certain well known singer took his own life.

For all my main OC's, I have made a small chapter that all fits their character. So far, I have Numb, New Divide, Shadow of the Day and Points of Authority. This song is Iridescent.

Besides that, I'm afraid the mouse I'm using have seen better days. Just great.

* * *

Storm knew where he had to look for her. Finding her wasn't that hard given that the link they know had was stronger given the things they had been through. Still, it was no fun.

Though he understood. She had seen far worse than most human beings should ever go through. He hated the idea that one so pure and honest had to go through this amount of torture and pain.

Luckily for him, he never had to deal with the fucking idiot who wanted to trace them down. No one was allowed to hurt her anymore. Those who did, had to answer to him. And that was the last thing you wanted.

His motorcycle carried him to the coast where he knew she would be. Ever since they have been to the beach a good while ago, the girl had fallen in love with it. Not that he was surprised. If you were kept under lock and key by your mother, you didn't know much about the world.

The world had entered the twenty first century. He remembered the times that they listened to music that didn't praise God, that she watched series and movies were sin was acknowledged.

The most interesting thing for him was the time she played video games. He had an enjoyable time learning her how to play games.

It had been a couple of years since he pulled her away from that life. Her life that should have ended that night had grown to the point that she had seen more than most had seen in a lifetime. They had a whole lot to make up for.

He saw the girl sitting at the cliffs, overlooking the place. The howling wind showed that Summer had come to an end and that Autumn was approaching. Soon, it would be Winter.

Storm didn't make a sound as he walked to her. Sliding next to her, she smiled as she looked in his worried face.

"You scared the hell out of me. Again, that dream." She nodded and Storm knew what she was talking about.

"Let that pain go. It'd been years ever since that happened. Don't feel guilty about it."

His tone was more pleading than resenting as one arm wrapped around her body. She held on to his arm. That they ended up together as a couple wasn't a surprise after the stuff came down years ago.

"Easy for you to say. You haven't those nightmares." Her voice was a bit more breaking and he knew that she was trying to fight back.

"You don't know that. I have never told you." She looked at him with a frown. "You should have told me that you had those things you went through." Storm scoffed on her words.

"You're one to talk. You have already enough. Besides, it's more the fact that I'm used to it."

Using his other arm, he wrapped her closer to him. "Carrie, you need to let that pain go. We've been over this, time and time again. You can't change the past. What you did that night wasn't your fault."

"I killed those people."

"They stood asides for years. No one of them did anything to help you. One night of pain vs years of abuse. Carrie, you can't change that. You don't want pity and that's a good thing. But a human can have emotions like empathy."

He took her up and in a bridal carry, he went back to his motorcycle. "We have seen the end of it. Come on. We've got a whole lot more to see." Hanging on her savior, they took their ride. It might took years before Carrie let go of the pain but eventually, she would. And Storm would be there to catch here whenever she would fall.

* * *

Saluut.


End file.
